Tales to Astonish Vol 1 27
Other Characters: * Various scientists * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall... | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler2_1 = Don Heck | Inker2_1 = Don Heck | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Art Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Bill Carter enters an antique shop looking for a birthday gift for his wife, Anne, and finds an antique mirror. Although the antiques dealer warns him the mirror belonged to a sorcerer and is thought to be enchanted, Bill gets it for his wife, thinking the strange story will enhance the mirror's appeal. Anne puts the mirror in the bedroom, so she can dress in front of it. Over the following days, Anne spends increasing amounts of time in front of the mirror, becoming irritable and angry with her husband. Soon, she begins talking to the mirror, performing magical rites and reciting spells. Eventually, she tries to release the sorcerer trapped in the mirror. She tricks Bill into the next room and locks him in and begins the ritual. Bill pounds on the wall, asking to be released, and the vibrations knock the mirror from the wall, breaking it and releasing Anne from its spell. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * Unnamed sorcerer Other Characters: *Antique shop owner Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** Antique shop ** Carter's house * Items: * Enchanted mirror | StoryTitle3 = The Talking Horse | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Bob Forgione | Inker3_1 = Bob Forgione | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Ray Holloway | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = Barney Sloan is a tough jockey to work with: he's dangerous on the racetrack to his fellow jockeys, mistreats the horses, and borrows money from gangsters like Mike Jordan. Barney is given a new horse named Silverstreak. As usual, Barney is dismissive, but this horse is different; it complains to him about being called dumb. The horse is confident it will win tomorrow, so Barney borrows money from everyone he knows, including more money from Mike Jordan. The next day, Barney quickly falls behind in the race, and he and Silverstreak are beaten. Barney is stopped from beating the horse and is banned from jockeying. Mike Jordan and his thugs appear, and Barney desperately tries to get the horse to say something. The horse, however, believes Barney's threat that he will be killed if he speaks again. The story ends as Jordan's thugs move in on Barney. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Racetrack Items: | StoryTitle4 = Dead Planet! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Art Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = The warrior race of the planet Komok begin to conquer the galaxy, taking over planets with intelligent life one by one. There is one condition to their conquest: if a Komok warrior is defeated, the rest will return to their home planet in disgrace. After conquering several worlds, the Komok send one of their conquerors to a planet where they have detected intelligent life. The warrior, Mopox, searches in vain for a new species to conquer but can find nothing, despite the fact that his device registers the existence of intelligent life. Mopox waits for years, but, eventually, the warrior loses the will to live and expires on what appears to him to be a dead world. After his death, the inhabitants of the planet begin to stir. Intelligent life does exist on the planet but in the form of beings who look like rocks. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Komok warriors Locations: * Items: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}